


The Unfinished Kiss

by 1thy_truth_is_won0



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fill, warning: Be prepared for gross ignorance on politics and history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thy_truth_is_won0/pseuds/1thy_truth_is_won0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences about Illya Kuryakin and Gaby Teller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfinished Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Man From U.N.C.L.E., the show or the film, or anything related to it.
> 
> For the 1sentence, Theme Set Epsilon. This is from the 2015 film, so please excuse the absence of anything from the show.

**Motion**  
Illya would move like a soldier, precise and focused, leaving no room for slackness, and then he would strike as if he was shark, so whenever they sparred, she would have to move like water.  
  
**Cool**  
_I have to send them to their deaths,_  she thought for twenty seconds and then she started to devise a way for him to escape.  
  
**Young**  
“They never lied to me, no matter how bad the truth might be, they never tried to soften it,” Gaby recounted her foster parents, “They wanted to ensure my survival.”  
  
**Last**  
At the end of the day, they found the bench, sat down and saw the sky darken and lampposts go up, one by one.  
  
**Wrong**  
Gabby let go of him as soon as she saw his hands shaking, lest he revealed that he was a warhorse rather than a cart horse.  
  
**Gentle**  
His gift to her was a music box had a dancing ballerina, moving ever so slowly to a suite of the Nutcracker.  
  
**One**  
“She was kind,” Illya said, “Very reserved and she danced beautifully.”  
  
**Thousand**  
The only proof they had of the Cairo Event, was a photograph where they could be slightly seen in a crowd and even then it was just two back of the heads.  
  
**King**  
Illya would later admit to respecting Gaby’s performance, for she managed to complete her mission and fool him and Solo.  
  
**Learn**  
“You either said that I have beautiful eyes or that I have a handsome fish,” Gaby replied when he tested her Russian.  
  
**Blur**  
Gaby saw the man, a predator at rest, and heard the shot from Solo, but it didn’t hit not him, and she realized that he dodged the damn thing.  
  
**Wait**  
Gaby remembered this man as a predator chasing his prey and so it was a chore to reconcile this image with the man who took too long for the opportune moment, so she took matters in her hands with happy results.  
  
**Change**  
Gaby tried not to think about how handsome he looked when he smiled.  
  
**Command**  
She liked riling him up, to see his strict posture break, and get all flustered and curt, but he was never violent.  
  
**Hold**  
“So we will be working together,” Gaby said when they were left alone, “That will be interested.”  
  
**Need**  
She didn’t particularly liked boats, but Illya looked content whenever he was sailing.  
  
**Vision**  
When he saw her dance, on that stage with the lights fluttering around her, he could see her as a swan.  
  
**Attention**  
She found it satisfying when he couldn’t stop looking at her, and the reason was not her clothes.  
  
**Soul**  
She was instructed to keep her emotions in check, or to have one emotion be shown to disguise all the rest, so when he was able to see through that mask, she made no attempt to improve her skill around him.  
  
**Picture**  
Gaby was of average height, perfectly normal, unfortunately her fiancée was an absurdly tall man and next to him she looked that she fit in his pocket.  
  
**Fool**  
She thought Waverly was joking when he warned her against of falling for an asset during the mission, and she wondered what he would say what to do when the situation already happened.  
  
**Mad**  
She had been chased by this man, terrified for the fate that she could’ve had if he caught her, and now they wanted her to play the role of blissful bride to be?!  
  
**Child**  
They talked about it, seeing how much the desire of one was there, but both decided that to fully commit to such a life, they would have to leave their current one.  
  
**Now**  
“I swear I didn’t know about this,” Gaby confessed after Waverly left, “Trust me, I would’ve been much nicer to you if I did.”  
  
**Shadow**  
“So Teller will came in, with Illya behind her,” Solo said and then looked at a frowning partner, “Don’t be like that Peril, we both know you’ll be there anyway.”  
  
**Goodbye**  
_Will he forgive me?_ She thought as she came to see him for the last time, and then she asked herself _Would I forgive myself?_  
  
**Hide**  
Illya did feel a little foolish on being just a little suspicious of Gaby on account that she gave him a challenge with their impromptu wrestling match.  
  
**Fortune**  
“You like fast cars and Peril likes fast boats,” Solo observed, “You two were made for each other.”  
  
**Safe**  
By the end of it, she was cold, bruised and wet, so she held her blanket on tight and scooted closer to him and all the safety that he provided.  
  
**Ghost**  
“They released him,” Illya said, pale and shaking, “He wants to see me.”  
  
**Book**  
Solo guessed that his favorite was War and Peace, Gaby thought it might have been Fathers and Sons, but actually Illya’s favorite book was The Little Prince.  
  
**Eye**  
On one hand, Gaby understood that its only work and she trusts Illya completely, but on the other hand, that blonde floozy was way too familiar in polite company.  
  
**Never**  
Whenever it was too much, he would just leave the room, the house, wherever and wouldn’t return until he felt it was safe.  
  
**Sing**  
Illya was not an inspired singer, but the lullaby he sung in a soft baritone could put a child to sleep.  
  
**Sudden**  
Before the explosion reached them, before the spark happened, he grabbed her and ran from the danger.  
  
**Stop**  
Usually, first meetings were filled with sweet gestures and romantic dialogue, none of which applied to when Teller met eyes with Kuryakin.  
  
**Time**  
  
She remembered his pursuit of her and Solo all over the city, so it should be nothing for him to escape under the cover of the woods.  
  
**Wash**  
Gaby took out the handkerchief, and gently wiped his cheek clean.  
  
**Torn**  
It wasn’t all an act- she was frustrated by the two agents who bungled her mission… and she was intrigued by Agent Kuryakin.  
  
**History**  
As it turned out, Kuryakin was knowledgeable about architecture but because the Soviet Union have to take credit for everything, all the great architects were secretly Russian mother’s boys.  
  
**Power**  
Maybe it was the alcohol, and wanted to let out some steam or even just she wanted irritate one of the men who invaded her mission, but she wanted to test Kurykin and see what he was capable of.  
  
**Brother**  
“So you two wanted to confirm the possession of the uranium and somehow the night ended with Solo sinking a boat with a truck?”  
  
**Good**  
It is Friday night, and their date in basically them evading gunfire but at least the moon is out.  
  
**Wall**  
Despite all the studying, the seeing the way that he would look at her, the slight change in his voice, she still couldn’t tell if he was  
  
**Naked**  
She studied his expressions, learning the warning signs, and was able to tell the difference between an anxious predator needing some release and the blind rage of the storm.  
  
**Drive**  
“I honestly did not see that coming,” Illya said when she took his king, which was the closest thing to a compliment.  
  
**Harm**  
Even though he said that she was only doing her duty, it was her mission and all was forgiven, she wondered if that was the actually the case.  
  
**Precious**  
“I can handle it,” Illya retorted, after Gaby coldly scolded him for taking a bullet, “Worse have endured and you are more important.”  
  
**Hunger**  
Neither of them ever actually considered a future outside of this life, and they wanted to see if they could have a future if they could make it.  
  
**Believe**  
“Its just odd listening to you with that accent,” she said, “You as an American is odd.”


End file.
